Vexen's Serum
by Blushing Curves of Cora
Summary: Vexen injects everybody except the Superior with a serum that stimulates their amygdalae and brings back the ability to feel certain emotions. What hilarity will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm just writing this based on the twisted dreams I've been having from following Spoony-chan and Arxaith on Youtube and DA, and loosely based on the Misadventures of MarVex. Thanks for the inspiration, guys! To people who have actually played the game, don't kill me for making everyone OOC. I did it on purpose, including making Vexen a little bit emo. Oh yeah, and I own nothing.**

Roxas. That tender little body. Vexen sighed in frustration. _Why_ wouldn't the boy just let Vexen have him?

Time to take matters into his own hands. Rape? No... not again. That wouldn't make Roxas eager to come to him. This called for a different approach.

The scientist sighed as he made his way to Roxas's room. He slipped inside without bothering to knock; he knew he'd be turned away if he did. Slipping off his cloak so that he was only wearing a frayed white button-down and white jeans, he laid the cloak on the back of the chair in front of Roxas's desk and snuggled up between the sheets.

Roxas woke up immediately, turning around so fast Vexen barely had time to jump in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the teen panicked. Vexen smiled and reached out a gentle hand, smoothing out the cute boy's bedhead.

"Get away from me!"

The expected response. Vexen sighed. "I'm not here to rape you, boy," he informed Roxas, not that Roxas would believe him.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to go sleep in Axel's room." Roxas made as if to get out of the bed, but Vexen grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go," he whispered, his large emerald eyes pleading.

_What?_ The question registered clearly in Roxas's blue eyes.

"Stay," begged Vexen. "Stay here with me. Let me hold you."

Roxas pursed his lips, considering the offer. On the one hand, he'd never seen Vexen act quite this pathetic. On the other hand, it could be just an act, meant to lower the boy's guard and get at his ass. Again. Roxas shuddered, swallowed, and hesitantly nodded.

"If you try to molest me, I'm leaving," he stated. Vexen was too relieved to even roll his eyes at the whiny comment. He opened his arms hungrily, and Roxas reluctantly snuggled into them. And there they lay till morning.

It wasn't a very peaceful sleeping arrangement. Vexen kept his promise not to rape the boy, but clearly he had fitful dreams. His hands tensed and his nails skimmed Roxas's tender young flesh. He squeezed the boy tightly, as though Roxas were but a teddy bear. For some reason, this turned Roxas on. He knew that a mad scientist having nightmares was a dangerous thing, but why not just give in, just this once? He wasn't being forced. He hadn't seen a needle in Vexen's hand, hadn't felt anything but the man's nails piercing his skin.

But... something was wrong. Vexen was never this nice. Not to Roxas. Not to anybody except Marluxia, who- signs and wonders- almost never let Vexen top him. More specifically, Vexen had acted like Roxas would break his heart by leaving. But that was impossible. Vexen didn't have a heart. How could it break?

Come to think of it, a lot of people had been acting strangely lately. Last night, Axel had picked Roxas up and swung him around before planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead. What the hell? And Marluxia had seen it and burst into tears. Again, what the HELL?

Experience had taught Roxas that whenever something weird was happening in the castle, it usually had something to do with Vexen and one of his experiments. For this reason, he gently nudged the older man awake.

Vexen slowly opened his eyes. Was he still dreaming? Ouch... his chest hurt so badly. Roxas was in his arms still, and seeing him there brought such unexpected joy that Vexen nearly cried.

Cried?

It was a success! His experiment had been a success! But no time to think about that now. Roxas was looking at him with a question in his big blues.

"What is it, my pet?" he asked tenderly, stroking back a lock of Roxas's hair.

"What did you _do_?" asked Roxas, his face a beautiful little display of sweet bewilderment. "Everybody's been acting really weird. Axel kissed me-"

"That's nothing new," muttered Vexen bitterly.

"-and Marluxia cried about it-"

Vexen narrowed his eyes. Why couldn't Marluxia cry over _him_ once in awhile?

"-and you're being so nice to me. Why is all this happening?"

Vexen closed his eyes briefly. Great. It was taking hold faster than he'd expected.

"I was conducting-"

"-an experiment," finished Roxas, "and...?" Vexen flashed the boy a look of brief annoyance, then kissed his tiny cheek.

"I was getting to that, my sweet. I injected everybody with a serum that would form as a sort of surrogate heart in their chest, so that now we can feel."

Roxas's already-huge blue eyes widened. "That ought to be interesting," he commented.

"Very," agreed Vexen.

"But why?"

Vexen sat up slowly, his back aching, and looked around the dark room, taking in the large window, the bedside table, the desk, the chair that held his cloak.

"I wanted to know what it was like to love... and I wanted to know if anybody could love me, given the choice," he admitted.

"You know what would help with that?" asked Roxas. Vexen just looked at him. "Not trying to force yourself on them."

Vexen scoffed. Marluxia forced himself on everybody and Vexen still loved him. Didn't he? He felt _something_, which was clearly unrecipro-OUCH! Oh, the pain. This was sheer agony! How had his Somebody lived with this kind of pain? He doubled over, clutching the formerly hollow spot on his chest.

"Vexen?" The teen's voice registered only dimly. Where was that scream coming from? It was drowning out all conscious thought.

"Vexen! Jeez, I'm sorry, but it's true!" Roxas knelt up in the bed, wrapping his small arms around the yellow-haired man, trying to quell the screaming coming from his apparently-not-so-withered-with-old-age lungs. He was going to wake the whole castle!

It wasn't working! The only other thing Roxas could think of... yes, it's the only way. Roxas scuttled over in front of Vexen, raised his sallow face in both little hands, and kissed him, open-mouthed, on the lips.

Delirium. He'd gone delirious with pain. He was dreaming that Roxas was kissing him. Roxas would never voluntarily touch him. He reached up a tentative hand to brush the golden angel spikes. No, he wasn't hallucinating. Roxas was really kissing him. Immediately, the pain eased and the tension in his body melted away. He pulled away from the kiss, sobbing uncharacteristically.

"Are you okay?" asked Roxas, clearly freaked out. Vexen nodded shakily. "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but it's true. You've got to stop-"

"It... wasn't that," said Vexen softly. "I was thinking about..." He turned his head away.

"Are you sure this castle's ready for everyone to have emotions?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Roxas blinked. Vexen softened, and kissed the boy's brow. "It's cute," he opined. "Besides, every experiment has its hazards."

Privately, Roxas thought they'd seen quite enough of those.

**Will type the next part when I think of it and post it when I get around to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is what happens when I get depressed and start listening to Within Temptation on loop XD I've also been watching Arxaith's and Spoony-chan's video I Want Love obsessively because it's so beautiful and sad a story, and because I feel so sorry for poor Vexen. Before anyone asks, Vexen is not my favorite character, and I have not played the game. I was going to wait a little longer to do this, but I got the sweetest review asking for more, so here's your second chapter, right off the top of my head. Warning: Characters in story are more emo than they appear in game. (I watch the fan videos on YouTube.)**

**And by the way, I don't hate Marluxia. He's actually my favorite character. I don't really like the way Spoony-chan and Arxaith wrote him, so I'ma write my own version, kk?**

Vexen was asleep. Peacefully, thank goodness, and his vise-like grip on Roxas's body had eased. Roxas took the opportunity to wriggle out from under the older man's thin arm, wincing in pain every time his bruised-feeling posterior made contact with the mattress. He'd asked Vexen to take him this time, feeling a strange sort of sympathy for his erstwhile rapist. It couldn't be easy for him to suddenly have emotion after all this time without a heart. There was something about him now that touched Roxas, something tender that not only made Roxas's own heart ache, but also turned him on. He didn't even mind being called pet anymore.

Roxas carefully made his way to the door, taking care not to trip over anything. He knew the layout of his room like the back of his hand. He slipped down the hall to Marluxia's room, figuring that he'd do Vexen a favor in thanks for being so nice to him tonight and give him the pink-haired man he pined after when he wasn't chasing after Roxas. Ignoring the rose-patterned scarf on the door, Roxas turned the knob.

"What the-!"

Marluxia sat up at the sound of the voice, almost throwing Axel off of him.

"Don't you knock?" asked the slender redhead, a touch of annoyance creasing his handsome forehead.

"Axel, what the hell?" burst out Roxas. "You and... _him_?"

"No," came a familiar voice from behind the boy. Roxas started, then turned in bewilderment to the Marluxia behind him. "But you- and he- and- what's going on here?"

Marluxia beamed. "I was just having Axel test out one of my flower clones," he said proudly. "He's helping me compare my flower clones to Vexen's ... clones."

"O...kay then," said Roxas, thoroughly weirded out. "Marluxia, Vexen's asking for you." He shot Axel a _We'll talk about this later_ look.

Marluxia, Axel, and the other Marluxia blinked. "Vexen was asking for _me_," began the one in the doorway.

"-when he was in the room with _you_?" finished the one on the bed. Roxas groaned inwardly. Great. Twin Marluxias. Just what this castle didn't need.

"Something about an experiment with an artificial heart serum," muttered Roxas, blushing and looking away. "Seriously, go to him. Right now. Just go."

Doorway Marluxia looked puzzled for a moment. Bed Marluxia pushed Axel off him and scampered across the room. "I'll go to him!" he proclaimed. Roxas raised his small hand to stop the clone, but then decided to let it go. After all, if this new version of Marluxia let Vexen top, maybe that would be one less thing for the overgrown turkey fetus to complain about. Doorway Marluxia glanced over at Axel, a slow smile spreading across his petal-pink lips.

"Don't even think about it," snapped Roxas, glaring at the flower man. Marluxia only turned his smile to Roxas, not the sexually suggestive one he'd been using before, but rather a sarcastic try-me smirk. "Don't be so put-out, darling," he said, his voice heavy with the sarcasm laden in his smile. "I'm sure he still loves you most of all."

With that, Marluxia turned on his heel and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the doorway before Axel took his tiny arm and tugged him into bed beside him.

"Forget about him," the pyro soothed, combing his long, slender fingers through the boy's flaxen hair. He was rewarded by a wide-eyed look from those beautiful baby blues. "I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't lost a bet, and his clone's not nearly as much fun in bed as you are."

Roxas wondered whether he should tell Axel about Vexen's latest experiment, but decided that this wasn't the time as he lost himself in the sweetest of spicy kisses from his lover's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Character rape FTW in America! Sorry if the scenes aren't too descriptive. I'm a lot better with dialogue. As for sex scenes... I know I already rated this as teen, but I couldn't resist. I also couldn't resist putting Marluxia in manties. Sorry, hardcore fans, but I get to have a little fun too. I decided not to make him QUITE as sadistic as he usually is in fanfics, and found a new use for his vines!**

Vexen smiled peacefully. It'd been awhile since he'd had such a peaceful dream, free of frustration and memories of his failed experiments. Maybe that was a sign that this one would be a success.

Letting out a soft breath, he wrapped his arms a little more tightly around the body in his arms. Funny... it seemed a bit... fuller? Vexen frowned slightly. Was weight gain a possible side effect of the injections he'd given everyone? He took a deep breath in, trying to ease the tension that had suddenly appeared in his body, and was assaulted with the overpowering scent of a rose garden.

"Marluxia," he said automatically. The man in his arms turned at the sound of his name, his sapphire eyes fixing on Vexen's emerald ones, and a delicate smile graced his petal-pink lips.

"Vexen," he said, as if just recognising the man holding him. Vexen nodded, creasing his brow in surprise. "Where's Roxas?" he asked. Marluxia raised a perfect pink eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to top _me_," he said simply. Then he smiled, almost leered. "But if you'd prefer to do Roxas- again- I can go get him." He started to get up out of bed, but Vexen held him back.

"What did you just say?" the scientist asked, bewildered.

"I said if you'd prefer Roxas-"

"Before that." Vexen needed to make sure he'd heard right.

"I said, 'Vexen.'"

Vexen slapped his forehead in his hand, a gesture of frustration. "After that." Why must Marluxia always torture him?

Marluxia's pretty sapphire eyes widened as if comprehension had just dawned on him. "Oh, I said, 'I thought you wanted to top _me_,'" he repeated innocently. "Don't you?"

Vexen blinked. "You never ask me to top you."

Marluxia pressed his back against Vexen's thin chest, tilting his head back seductively to whisper in the elder's ear. "Then do you really want to waste this opportunity?"

No. No he didn't. He reached for his bottle of anti-wrinkle cream. This would do for lubricant. He slathered it onto his pulsing member while Marluxia discarded his cloak and started to slip out of the black slacks he wore under them.

"Wait," said Vexen, holding up his hand. "Slowly." He sat back, relaxing his aching bones as Marluxia's eyes lit up and he undid just the clasp and zipper, pulling them down oh-so-slowly. He unsnapped the bottom button of his pink striped nightshirt- was that a woman's nightshirt? Did it really matter?- and started to dance a little, lapping up the attention from his bedmate, the scientist, the Academic. Vexen moaned, unable to stop his throat from uttering the sound, and held out his hands, wiggling his fingers, beckoning for Marluxia to come closer, an almost-leer twisting his thin lips. Marluxia complied, slowly dancing over to Vexen, unsnapping the buttons on his shirt and shimmying down his pants.

"Mind if I do the rest?" asked Vexen. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Marluxia's lips tilted up seductively and he brought one of Vexen's elegant hands to his crotch, letting him feel the bulge ready to erupt from the tiny pink manties. Vexen almost came right then, his eyes flickering up to meet Marluxia's.

The Assassin's sexy smile widened as his lover eagerly ripped off the rest of the younger's clothes and discarded them, then effortlessly picked him up by his hips and impaled him. _Oh fuck... oh fuck... _That was the only coherent thought Vexen's mind could form before it went completely blank and he just started pounding into Marluxia, who moaned in pleasure, crying out Vexen's name, calling him precious, calling him darling, even calling him master once.

Vexen stopped abruptly at that point. This definitely wasn't the Marluxia to whom he was accustomed. Marluxia let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a petulant whine, slamming up and down on Vexen as hard as he could for a few seconds, then slowing down, moving sinuously, undulating, rubbing against the older man with his hands on Vexen's shoulders, eyes on jewel-toned eyes. Vexen closed his eyes and moaned, wanting with all his being to give in, but he couldn't. This was... strange. Too strange.

"Who are you?" he asked, almost fearfully. Marluxia snarled.

"Shut up and enjoy me," he snapped, tightening his body around Vexen. "This is the only chance you'll ever get with me conscious."

Vexen was just about to try to push this strange creature off of him- _this is not my lover!_- when another Marluxia appeared in a flurry of rose petals by the bed.

"So this is the mischief my pretty little clone has gotten into," he tutted. "Forgive him, Vexy. He's a bit of a sex maniac. More so than me, I'm afraid."

"I noticed that," observed Vexen tersely. The second- original?- Marluxia slunk up behind Vexen, carefully shedding his clothes as he went. "You should have known he wasn't me when he let you discard my clothes any which way," said Original Marluxia, kneeling behind Vexen on the bed, completely nude, massaging Vexen's hard little shoulders. "So much tension," he commented.

"I wonder why," said Vexen dryly. Clone Marluxia whimpered and started grinding sinuously against Vexen again, even more slowly and sensuously than before, tightening himself around Vexen's organ, clenching and unclenching rapidly. Vexen convulsed with unwanted pleasure, balling his hands in fists in the pristine white sheets. Original Marluxia snapped his fingers and a vine appeared, thornless for once, gently lifting Vexen up and lowering him on Marluxia's hard, waiting member... somewhat less gently.

Very much less gently.

Vexen screamed in combined pleasure and pain. Marluxia gently pressed Vexen down, shifting his weight slightly so that he was on his knees behind Vexen, who was flat on top of the other Marluxia, who was on his back. Of one mind, the two Marluxias slammed onto/into Vexen as hard as they could, giving him little scratches in their combined passion. Vexen screamed Marluxia's name, egging the Assassin and his flower clone on, not letting Vexen rest after he came. Original Marluxia snapped his fingers again, and the vine took Vexen's hand and wrapped it around Clone Marluxia's cock, guiding the hand up and down. Vexen tightened his grip of his own accord, wringing the delicate-looking pink scepter mercilessly in time with Original Marluxia's thrusts.

When Clone Marluxia came, the vine collected the sweet elixir- _holy crap, even his cum is pinkish!_- and brought it to Vexen's lips. Vexen's mouth was already open in an archipelago ((sp?)) of moans, so the vine rubbed itself against his lower lip, depositing the juice in his mouth. Just as he was about to swallow, Original Marluxia yanked his golden hair back and kissed him, snowballing. Vexen came again, screaming muffledly, and collapsed in Original Marluxia's arms.

"I love you," he gasped breathlessly. The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was a Marluxia kissing him on each cheek and whispering, "We love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Vexen woke up, his head aching, among other things. What exactly had he been thinking when he injected everybody with a surrogate heart serum? Yes, it was temporary, but what the HELL had he been thinking?

"It's alright," he told himself. "It'll only last a week." He looked at Marluxia and the flower clone, on either side of him, and buried his head in his slender hands, long ash-blond locks spilling forward. He wondered how the rest of the castle was faring...

Demyx Awoken. HE looked at the ceiling. "Hmm, today feels odd." He said as he jumped out of bed, already dressed. "hmm. I think i wanna go bother Vexen today." And with that, he fixed up his mullet, and dashed down the hall to Vexen's Lab.

Vexen winced as he got out of bed. There was someone at the door. He creased his brow as he stood up and tossed the blankets over Marluxia and the clone, praying they wouldn't wake up before whoever it was left. His body was too slick with sweat and sap to manage putting on his cloak, so he just tossed on a pair of black trousers and a white labcoat and went to answer the door.

"Demyx?" he queried, confused. Why would the musician visit him in the lab? No matter... he waved the boy in and offered him something to drink.

"Hi Vexen!" He said as he trotted in. "I got bored. So I decided to bother you today." Demyx said happily. He looked back at vexen. "Vexen, when i woke up, my tummy started turning and my body felt strange." He said as sat down on the floor. "Do you think I have a brain tumor?" He tilted his head to the side.

"No," the scientist replied. "If you had a brain tumor, your head would be hurting. I'd offer to examine your body, but I think that's a job better suited for a doctor rather than a scientist."

Why bother me? he thought privately. Why not one of the other members? He didn't voice his thoughts, but they showed up plainly on his face.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered again, indicating the many exotic-colored, bubbling substances in beakers on one of his tables.

Marluxia stirred under the sheet that had somehow appeared over his head in the night. He thought he heard voices. Yes, he did. Vexen must have gotten up... was that Demyx?

Marluxia scowled and scooted closer to his clone, hugging it tightly. It let out an unhappy noise and turned around in its creator's arms.

"You're not Vexen," it stated. Marluxia pressed a slender, firm finger to the clone's lips: They had been hidden for a reason. Now all they could do was listen in on the conversation taking place between Vexen and Demyx.

"He can't get a tumor on something he doesn't have," hissed the clone, speaking its creator's thoughts aloud. Marluxia frowned at it and tapped its nose, reminding it not to let itself be heard.

"Take the drink... take it..." whispered the clone gleefully. He didn't know what exactly Vexen's tonics would do to Demyx, which was the main reason he wanted to hear the kid drink it. Maybe it'd raise his IQ.

Marluxia tightened his grip on his clone, willing him to shut up so he could hear what was going on.

"Nah, I'm good Vexen!" Demyx said as he stood up. "Hey Vexen." Demyx pondered as he looked over to Vexen's bed. "Why is there lumps underneath there?" He saw one lump move towards the other. "GAH! IT MOVED!" He screamed as he jumped on them and started to slap it. "i'll kill it for you vexen! Ima gonna save your bed!" He kept slapping them.

"No, Demyx!" screeched Vexen, lunging for the bed. "It's just... an experiment," he said, his face flushing. He couldn't seem to look the boy in the eye as he said this.

Marluxia tossed the covers off of himself and the clone and gave Demyx a long, healthy evil eye.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asked, biting each word out while the clone seethed next to him.

Demyx had jumped and then he had fallen out of the bed.

"Vexen! Marly is Stalking you! Did you know that HE was under you're bed?"

DAMN that racket! Zexion squeezed his eyes tightly shut as though it would shut the noise out in his ears. He pressed his pillow hard over his head.

Figures, he thought as the pillow failed to block out the noise and he recognised Demyx's voice. Coming from... Vexen's lab?

Frowning in curiosity, Zexion haphazardly tossed his cloak on over his pajamas and went to investigate the noise.

When he got to the lab, an odd sight greeted his eyes. Vexen was standing over the bed, what looked to be a panicked expression on his face. Marluxia and- wait, make that two Marluxias- were sitting up on the futon that passed for Vexen's bed, giving a high-as-usual-and-the-chemical-fumes-in-the-lab-probably-weren't-helping Demyx a healthy dose of the evil eye.

"What's all the fuss about?" the bluenet asked crankily.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yayyyy, another half-baked chapter from a half-baked mind!**

**I'm going to say this once. If you don't like reading about characters who are deliberately OOC, please go read something else. I've said multiple times that these characters are NOT going to be in character, because of what I based them on. If you're a canon purist, then it's your brain that's going to get raped. Now that that's settled, feel free to delve in. Also, my chapter breaks are not going to make any sort of logical or literary sense. Fun times. Anyone who's read my other stories should realise most of this by now _**

**Ah… I do apologise for making reference to Roxas's heart in an earlier chapter since he's not supposed to have one. I'm too lazy to actually change it though, so live with it. Or don't. *shrug***

**Also… yes, I am showing favoritism towards certain characters, but that's because I can more easily think of things for them to say and do than I can for others. Suggestions other than "go f-k yourself" or "learn how to write"- i.e., specific suggestions about what to do for certain characters- are very much welcome.**

Demyx stopped mid-pounce ((because FUCK YOU, SCIENCE!)) and looked back at Vexen.

"An experiment?" he asked skeptically. "Why would you have an experiment in your bed?"

_Good, he's not as dumb as he looks_, thought Marluxia. He shot his clone a warning look, telling it silently not to repeat that out loud.

"Where else am I going to keep it where the rest of you are unlikely to look?" asked Vexen wearily, and quite rhetorically. Demyx wasn't buying it. He finished his pounce and threw back the covers, then stumbled backwards in surprise.

"It-it-it-" he proclaimed articulately, pointing.

"Good morning, Demyx," said the clone pleasantly, smirking. Original Marluxia pulled away from his creation and leaned over the edge of the bed, rooting around for his pants. He liked the feeling of power that bedding a higher-ranked Organisation member gave him, but he was somewhat embarrassed at having been caught in bed with _Vexen_, of all people. The man was twice his age, for gods' sakes!

Demyx fled from the room. He was going to sit in a nice corner somewhere and play his sitar until he forgot all about this little incident.

Elsewhere in the castle, Zexion was just waking up. He knew immediately that something about him was different, but couldn't place it. It bothered him.

_I'll go see Vexen about it_, he figured, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and standing. His head spun and he slammed his hand down on his bedpost to steady himself. What was going on? He felt…

He felt. For the first time in years, he could feel a swirl of actual emotion instead of just the mere memory of it. It was horrible. It was wonderful. It was… wrong. Suffice to say, he was completely and utterly befuddled by this new development, and it was not a feeling of which he was particularly fond. After a soothing mantra of _shitfuckshitfuckshitfuck_, he attempted to stand up straight. Signs and wonders. He succeeded.

Now the question was, whom to go see first: Vexen, or the Superior? He had a feeling Xemnas would want to know about this.

Looking back on this past week, Axel came to a stunning conclusion. He'd been acting completely uncharacteristic lately, and there was absolutely no logical explanation for it. Actually, everyone had been acting kind of weird. He'd wonder if there was something in the water if any of them actually drank water. He wondered vaguely if Xemnas knew about whatever _this_ was, then decided it wasn't his problem and went back to sleep, his arm tightening subconsciously around a still-sleeping Roxas.

A beautiful dream. Flickers of a lifetime that he didn't remember. The view of a vast, unknown ocean. The feeling of sand between his toes, warm sun on his face… had he ever been to the ocean? He didn't think so. "Warm," he murmured in his sleep, curling up closer against Axel. "Warm," he repeated. There was a warmth in his chest where his heart would be if he had one. In fact, it sort of felt like he DID have one, but that would be impossible. Right?

Roxas shrugged off the uneasy feeling he had and tried to return to his peaceful dream. He was with Axel. Everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Vexen's whole body tensed as a realisation washed over him: How he'd been acting last night and today were not how he normally acted. This was most unsettling.

Marluxia seemed to realise it the same moment. "You… bastard," he said lowly, glaring daggers at the elder. Vexen pursed his lips.

"Every experiment is bound to have its side effects," he tossed back.

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before injecting everybody with it," responded Marluxia, shuddering. How he'd acted… what he'd done… he'd burst out _crying_, for gods' sakes!

"I didn't inject _everybody_ with it," contradicted Vexen. "I 'skipped over' the Superior…"

"Speaking of which, when he finds out about this, I'm sure he'll know whose fault it is." Marluxia gave a triumphant half-smirk.

With all the preparative thoughts and processes through which Vexen normally went, how was it that this was the one thing that managed to slip his mind? He frowned. He really hated it when Marluxia was right.

"Get out," he said. "I have to perform some experiments."

"No," said Marluxia simply. "I'm staying right here and keeping an eye on you."

Vexen gritted his teeth. "Fine," he said. "Then you won't mind being my test subject."


End file.
